Ancient Legends
by warrior-of-water
Summary: During their first adventure, Tai and the other digidestined were told they weren't the first children to go to the digital world. But is it really everyone's first time? 02/04 Collab with Skittymon.
1. Chapter 1

**Digimon time! I hope you enjoy this wonderful collaboration that I've created with Skittymon. I know the whole Frontier/Adventure thing is old but give this a chance, I'll give you a cookie XD**

**(Skittymon): Check out my stories! Please, they're awesome :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Digimon**

**Forever United**

"You can't!" A voice protested. Darkness swirled in the sky above them, only it was disappearing. The group of ten children had fought in a war and won, the girl wasn't gonna have her friend risk his life anymore.

"I have to. Someone needs to stay behind and keep the order and balance," the boy told his teammates determinedly. "I'm going to stay."

"What about about your family? You have a little brother that'll worry about you!" A different girl protested.

"I know the consequences," he replied coolly, doing his best to avoid their gazes.

The last girl of the group looked towards the other six boys in the group. "Aren't you guys gonna help? He's your guys' best friend and you're letting him do this!"

None of the boys spoke, none of them knew what to say in this situation.

"Takuya, do something," the girl begged as her voice pitched, the tears were soon to come.

Takuya looked down to ground and kicked the dust around him; he was unable to meet her tear filled eyes. "Sor', I-I can't. He's made his choice. I can't change his mind."

"We can't just leave him here," the blonde sobbed out holding her hand close to her chest. The auburn hair girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Zoe, I'll be fine," the boy said softly. For first time since this conversation began he looked up at them.

"But we can't just leave you here!" Sora shouted for Zoe. "We just won for Seraphimon's sake! We did our job as Legendary Warriors, now its time to go home."

"You guys go, I'm staying here." The boy replied this time more stern.

"How may times do we have to tell you we're not letting you stay?!" The auburn hair girl shouted.

The sky started to shine brightly as the darkness had been destroyed. Above the ten children the sky kept getting brighter and brighter. "I already told the Celestials that I'm staying. They know you'd come back, so they're doing the only thing they can to be sure the Digital World is kept safe. They're giving up their powers and letting the Sovereigns rule; they're also sending you home with no memory of this place."

One of the twin boys stepped up. "You can't do that! Its our responsibility to protect the Digital World too." His anger was almost tangible.

The boy shook his head sadly. "Not anymore it's not."

"But..." Sora started, but knew she couldn't say anything else, she didn't know what else to say.

"Hey," the boy started, "at least you guys can have normal lives now. I know that's all some of you have ever wanted."

"Not if we can't remember this adventure... Or you," a small boy said.

"Yeah," the other small boy agreed. "We've all grown so much here. We're family."

"I'm sorry," the boy who was staying whispered before the bright light reached the other nine children.

The light started to lift the nines kids towards the sky. "We'll come back for you!" Sora shouted.

"Yeah!" A small boy shouted from the air. "I'll drag you back if I have to!"

The boy on the ground's head fell. He couldn't look at his friends leaving. He could hear their goodbyes, but what the two had said felt deeper. He could feel a tear slide down his cheek. He knew they were gone when the light had dimmed and he couldn't hear them, yet their goodbyes still rang through his ears. "I'll keep you to that, Sora, Davis. I'll be waiting."

It had been a little over a year since that very day. Eleven year-old Sora Takenouchi was last minute packing for camp. "Sora, hurry up dear. The bus will be here any moment." She heard her mom say.

Sora zipped up her suitcase and put her blue hat on. She stopped at the mirror to fix her hair then grabbed her suitcase and walked down the stairs. "Coming mom."

She got down and the bus had arrived. "See ya mom," she rushed out in a hurry to get to the bus.

She got on the bus as an adult took her suitcase. She walked down the aisle until she saw a boy with bushy brown hair and a pair of goggles on his head. "Sora!" He nearly shouted. "I saved you a seat," he smiled.

Sora smiled as she sat down. "Thanks Tai."

"No problem. You excited for camp?" the boy asked eagerly, clearing excited.

"I guess," she mumbled, she put one of her arms on the arm rests the rested her head on her fist.

Tai frowned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine really," she smiled at him. He gave her a 'I'm your best friend; you're going to tell me what's wrong' look. "I guess... It's really weird. I have this feeling I've forgotten something. Something that's important with camp." Sora looked up then quickly added, "Don't think I'm crazy."

"I'd never think you're crazy," Tai laughed. "It's probably nothing big."

"Right," Sora smiled as she shrugged it off. "It's silly."

"I heard that we might be in the same cabin. Wouldn't that be great?"

Sora smiled and nodded. Still, she couldn't shake that feeling.

**(Skittymon): Wow, that was short, even with my improvements!**

**(Warrior-of-Water): It's suppose to be, it's the prolouge! Geez. Read and review, we'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Done in a month full of research papers, book reports, LOTE speaking and AP finals, I call that an acomplishment. Thanks for the reviews. One reviewer asked if Davis could be related to Takuya, possibly his brother or cousin, sorry to disappoint you, but someone's already Takuya's cousin. :P**

**Disclaimer: We don't own digimon nor will we ever.**

Sora felt like today was just one giant déjà vu. It was suppose to be a normal summer camp. Her cabin was somewhat stereotypical. The kids who wanted to be here, Tai, the little boy, TK, and herself; the ones who were forced here, the pink wearing girl, Mimi, the computer nerd, Izzy, and the oldest one, Joe; and the one who didn't really care, mister rockstar, Matt. But then, the strangest phenomenon happened, it'd snowed it the middle of summer!

Being kids, they made the best of the situation – making snowmen, having snowball fights. Sora tried to have fun with them, she really did, but that feeling wouldn't leave her. It even got so strong that it started to give her headache. What really bugged Sora about it was that she couldn't make out what kind of feeling it was. Whether she should be excited or anxious, she didn't know.

Luckily, the feeling left a little after the snow fell. Sora sighed silently in relief. Her peace wasn't long kept, though.

"Hey, what's that?" She heard Tai say.

She looked up to see...the northern lights? Was that even possible?

"You mean aurora borealis? The northern lights? No, we're way too far south." Nope, wasn't possible.

This wasn't normal. It shouldn't be happening. And when little meteors fell out of the sky, she wasn't scared, even though the others were fearful – especially the blue haired boy. As soon the meteors crashed to the ground Sora quickly got up and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

They each responded in their own way that they were okay, but Sora didn't listen. Instead, she looked at the glowing square floating towards her. It felt pure; it belonged to her. She grabbed it, a part of her was telling her that something was going to happen. She looked at the square device. "What are these?"

Sora heard the red hair say something about a digital apparatus but her head kept throbbing. When she looked up to see a giant wave heading toward the seven kids which then engulfed. As they fell, Sora blacked out before hearing the other girl in the group saying something about cheer leading camp.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Pain. She knew that she fell and that her whole body was in pain, but the intense throbbing in Sora's head was taking priority. When she felt a constant tugging on her arm, she momentarily forgot about her throbbing head and opened her eyes to she was was causing the ticklish feeling.

"Hi Sora!" said the plant. It was a pink talking flower bud. The plant smiled at Sora happily.

"Uh...hey." Sora bit her lip as she thought for a moment, "Yokomon?"

The plant – now known as Yokomon – smiled even brighter, "Yes! You're really smart."

Sora looked around her surrounding. She wasn't at camp anymore, that's for sure. She was in the middle of forest that had many plants not indigenous to Japan (she knew that since her mom owns a plant shop). Did the wave carry that out of Japan to some crazy island? "Where are we?"

"The Digital World!" Yokomon replied.

Sora nodded, she somehow knew that name. She knew that she'd be okay, but she also knew it was dangerous. "Where's that?"

"Here!"

Sora laughed slightly and got up. "Yeah, guess that's true." She turned to her newly befriended plant, monster, thing – the name was on the tip of her tongue, she knew monster was involved. "C'mon, Yokomon, let's go find the others."

Yokomon jumped happily, "Yay, more Soras!"

Sora sighed happily. She then heard a roar soon followed by screaming. Sora turned to the direction where that roar came from. "What was that?"

"Kuwagamon." Yokomon said grimly. "He's bad news."

Sora jogged toward the cries and pleads for help. When she got to the area Kuwagamon was no where in sight. "Alright you can come out now." If she was right, one of the kids would have been smart enough to hide in this area. Although, Sora wasn't planning on Tai and the littler red headed kid to actually come out of a tree.

Tai smiled at the sight of his best friend. "Hey Sora." Tai looked down to see Yokomon and blinked.

"Hello, I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora." On the way there Sora had to explain that she was looking for her friends, not more hers.

"Everyone this is Yokomon," Sora introduced to her friend, "my own personal something or other." She didn't want to tell anyone that this all felt familiar and whatever Yokomon was, was on the tip of her tongue.

Over the course of time they reunited with three other campers, Matt, TK, and Joe. Joe was panicking over what these things were finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind: What are these things?

The six creatures got together in a small group and all chimed together, "We're digimon. Digital monsters."

While the others were questioning the creatures – now known as digimon – Sora couldn't help but feel like she was acting too calm for the situation, but before she could question herself further she heard scream in the distance. The other girl, Mimi, came running over with Kuwagamon chasing after her with a tiny green digimon by her feet.

All of the group ran over to the girl to make sure that she was okay; they must stick together to survive here. Kuwagamon came bursting out of the trees ready to attack. Sora changed the position of her stance, leaning on her right foot while supporting her body with the left. She reached to her jean pocket, but nothing was there. Why did she think something was going to be there?

_You don't have time for this! _She scolded herself. The seven campers – along with their digimon – started running until they hit a cliff with nowhere to go.

"What do we do now?" asked a worried Tai.

"We fight," replied his digimon partner, Koromon. Tai looked at his partner in shock, the last time he tried they both barely made it out unharmed. "You have to let me go, Tai."

Sora looked at Yokomon, who she held in her hands, but before she could say anything to her Yokomon tried to escape from Sora's hands. Sora did her best to hold Yokomon back, she didn't want her to get hurt. Sadly, her restraint on Yokomon didn't last long and long with the six other digimon, they went charging in. "Be careful, Yokomon!"

All the children starting charging toward then Tai shouted, "Koromon, don't be a hero!" None of the children noticed at that point but the devices they received before coming to the Digital World started to glow and a shining light hit all the digimon.

As the digimon were engulfed in the light they began to change, digivolve as they said. Once the light disppear seven new figures appeared. A robotic beetle, a white seal, a pat-pig, a green plant, a two legged wolf, a pink bird, and an orange dinosaur.

The campers watched in awe as the seven newly evolved creatures worked together to attack Kuwagamon. The seal and plant restricted Kuwagamon while the others attacked it with their signature attacks. The giant bug's head set on fire and collapsed on the ground. They all stood there for a moment, surprised the small digimon had actually won.

But when it hit them, it hit them.

The newly evolved digimon all ran to their respective partners and shared the moment with them; their first digivolution and victory. However the moment didn't last long. Kuwagamon exploded out of the forest towards the campers. Sora wasn't sure if it was whether if Kuwagamon was flying too fast or if they were too scared to move – _maybe both_, she couldn't help but think – but the giant red digimon sank its pincers into the unsteady ground.

It went it slow motion. Crack by crack, the cliff began to crumble beneath them. Sora could feel the ground leaving her feet and gravity took effect almost seconds after – well, she was sure it hadn't been seconds, but it sure did feel like it.

Free falling was a different experience. It wasn't like jumping down a flight of stairs or tripping over a soccer ball. No, this was much different. Free falling was terrifying because you had no control of how fast, where, and how to stop yourself from falling and getting hurt. And yet, yet, it felt familiar _again._ '_This is getting annoying_, she groaned to herself before Biyomon tried to carry her and drop her.

And when Sora fell into the water, once again, the feeling of familiarity was present. She felt safe even with everyone panicking and plummeting to the water. The water was, was... warm and comforting. Sora felt like the was being protected, she silently thanked whatever – _whoever_, Sora found herself thinking – for saving her and her friends.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Miles away on a different continent in a completely different part of the Digital World stood a silver, glassy palace. Even though it was thousands of years old, it was still beautiful, and in the palace a single figure stood. The figure was average height and leaning against a pole while looking towards the horizon.

"Well honey, aren't you just full of surprises."

**(Skittymon): Whoa! Rewritten mostly by memory. Feel like a boss.**

**(Warrior-of-water): Actually, I'm doing another re-write of adventure, and I had the whole first episode written out.**

**(Skittymon): Not all the parts including Sora D: You still have to help with my own stories :P**

**(Warrior-of-water): And now I'm off to beta, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**S'up everyone? Sorry for the delay, finals were scattered across two weeks and I spent the time studying. Then I started my summer reading and went on vacation for 2 weeks straight, no wi-fi. To add to that, I have become a hardcore fan of Bleach and was obsessing over it, but now it's on haitus so work got done XD chapter is here and it's longer. I apologize for the shortness of the other chapters, it was necessary though. Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not, nor will we ever, own digimon**

**Ancient Legends chapter 3:**

"I'm tired," TK sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

The group of children had been traveling for days now, maybe more than a week. In that short amount of time they had been attacked by a Shellmon and a Seadramon. And to defeat the two digimon, both Agumon and Gabumon had digivolved to the champion level. Even with those two accomplishments, the campers still had no idea how to get home.

"I know TK, but there's nothing we can do about it till we find out where we are," Matt told his estranged brother, slightly annoyed at how much TK was complaining.

Sora looked at the tired eight-year old with soft eyes. She felt like she had seen this before, so she knew exactly what to do. She walked over to the small boy and crouched down in front of him, her hands behind her back. The little boy instantly knew the position and a huge smile found its way on his face. TK jumped on Sora's back causing her to stumble back a bit. She re-adjusted her arms, pushing the boy up on her back making it easier to carry him.

"Is this better?" she asked.

TK nodded happily, "Uh-huh! Thanks Sora," TK hugged the back of Sora.

Matt turned to Sora and smiled, which he didn't do often, "Yeah, thanks Sora."

"It's nothing," she smiled.

"You'll make a great parent someday."

Sora laughed in response, "Thanks, but that's a long ways away."

They walked for a bit until Sora heard a buzzing. All the campers looked up to see a flying black gear in the sky heading off until they could not see it anymore. "What was that?" Sora found herself saying aloud.

Tai pulled down his tiny telescope - he must have taken it out when it out when he heard the buzzing, Sora thought - from his eye. "It looked like a gear."

"How does a gear fly like that?" Izzy asked logically.

Joe looked back at the others fearfully. "M-maybe aliens made is fly like that."

Tentomon went up to partner and motioned for Izzy to put ear near his head. "We told you guys, there're only digimon here."

Joe continued to freak out about the possibility of aliens and the other campers talked about what could have caused it, but Sora just tuned them out. Honestly, the feeling she had in this world was getting on her nerves. Right now, she just wanted to pull her hair out. Although one thing was different.

Biyomon.

The pink bird digimon was one thing is this world that didn't make Sora's head hurt. One problem, though: she was so clingy. She constantly said Sora's name and would rub against Sora while telling the girl how much she loved her. With that and the headaches, Sora was sure she'd be bald by the time they got home.

"Sora?" The girl jumped slightly. She forgot she was carrying TK, "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" The question caught her off guard. "Yeah, why'd you ask?"

She felt the young boy shrug. "You look sad."

"Just a headache, everything that's happened here is just too weird."

Almost to prove her point, the campers found themselves in a desert with telephone poles in it. "This looks like a documentary I saw on the Sahara," Izzy said.

"Did the documentary you saw have telephone poles?" Matt asked, half sarcastic and half earnest. It'd be nice for one thing to be like the human world.

"No..." Figures.

Sora sighed and closed her eyes. Why couldn't something in this world make sense? Suddenly, she felt something rubbing against her leg. Sora looked down to see Biyomon rubbing her head again her leg. "I love you Sora."

Not this again. Biyomon barely knew Sora, and so far Sora liked Yokomon better than Biyomon. She remained silent though. Sora didn't want to hurt the digimon's feelings just because of her headaches and how attached the digimon was to her. It was a good thing, right? She could have gotten a digimon that hated her and wanted nothing to do with her.

Sora didn't dwell on the topic anymore, not when there was a village staring back at them. She wasn't the only one who noticed, seeing Tai run towards the village was the only proof she needed of that.

"Wait, Tai!" They didn't know if the village was dangerous or not. They could run into another violent digimon like Shellmon or Seadramon.

He didn't turn though, instead, the rest of the group was following his lead. Even Joe was racing towards the village, saying how there could be an adult there between gasps for air. And when Sora turned her head to see TK's bright blue eyes begging her to run too, she decided to put her years of soccer to use and run after the others.

They made it there pretty fast and without any problems, aside from the complaints from Joe, Izzy and Mimi. What was there surprised Sora.

A village of Yokomon.

Sora didn't think she'd get another surprise so soon. But then again, the Digital World seemed to like to surprise her. She sighed and let TK down so he could roam the village. She was the last one to walk into the village and found herself a spot to sit while the others looked for water. She wasn't worried, she wasn't thirsty even though she just walked through the desert. She couldn't really remember a time when she was thirsty; it was like water from her saliva and sweat was enough to keep her energized.

"So how did you become a Biyomon?" Sora knew it was of the Yokomon asking Biyomon.

"I digivolved!"

"How'd you do that?" It was a different Yokomon this time.

"I digivolved thanks to Sora, she gave me the power to do it." Biyomon had said it like it had been the most obvious thing in the world, and it made Sora feel terrible about it. Biyomon was so loyal to her, and yet she had only thought about how annoying she was. Maybe, Biyomon wasn't so bad.

Sora got up from her spot behind one of the tiny houses when she saw the other kids running towards her and the Yokomon. "There's no water!"

One of the Yokomon shook it's head. "You're just checking the wrong the wrong places."

So the Yokomon took the kids to a fountain, lake and well, but no water. "But this doesn't make any sense," one of the Yokomon screeched when the boys pulled up an empty bucket from the well. "Meramon should be guarding the mountain's water!"

"Maybe we can ask the flaming guy running down here about Meramon," Mimi chirped.

Sora turned to where the perky girl was pointing to. Clearly on the mountain was a flaming figure, skidding down the mountain was a flaming body that resembled a burning scarecrow.

"That's Meramon! But what's he doing here? He never comes down the mountain." Sora turned to the Yokomon who said that. Flaming digimon. Never comes down the mountain, but was coming down now. Seadramon. Shellmon. Everything flashed through Sora's mind so fast that she could only say what came to mind.

"We have to get out of here."

The campers scurried to help. It was jumbled and very unorganized, and the confusion seemed foreign to Sora. Why couldn't they all work as a unit. Well, whatever, that wasn't the point now. The group had managed to get the Yokomon to form a line into an abandoned ship. Yep, pretty odd, but apparently this always happened in the Digital World.

Sora ushered the Yokomon to hurry into the ship, but she couldn't help and look up every few seconds to look for her own pink digimon. Why wasn't Biyomon here yet? After another few seconds and watching another ten Yokomon run through the door, Sora took the chance to scan the area for her partner.

Sora found Biyomon on top of the cliff that was hiding the ship helping Yokomon down. Sora sighed, Biyomon was still safe. It would only be a few minutes until Biyomon was with them again and safe.

That was until Sora saw Meramon walking up from behind Biyomon. She started to run towards the cliff. "Biyomon, behind you!"

"Hm?" The pink bird turned around to see what had Sora so worried only to be met with a flaming leg slamming into her face.

"Biyomon!" Sora ran as fast as her soccer legs would go for her to reach Biyomon, who was now tumbling down the cliff.

Sora ended up sliding on the ground to catch Biyomon, but not without getting a bunch of dust in her lungs and eyes. On instinct, she coughed up the dust and scrunched her eyes. The absence of her sight only enhanced the feeling of burned feathers in Sora's arm.

"Biymon," Sora rasped as soon as she could say something, "are you okay."

Biyomon slowly opened her eyes to see Sora's usual bright maroon eyes dimmed by something. Worry? Sora shouldn't be worrying about her, it was Biyomon's duty to protect Sora, and right now, she felt like she was doing a really bad job at it.

Biymon lifted her herself from Sora's grip, pain from the slight burn forgotten. "Biyomon what-?" Sora was confused, what was Biyomon doing? She was hurt she shouldn't be moving.

Biyomon took flight half way up the cliff before looking back. "I'll protect you, Sora."

Biyomon continued to fly toward the flaming digimon despite Sora's cries, she had to protect Sora. When Biyomon was close enough to Meramon, she attacked. "Spiral Twister!" The green flame left her mouth and hit the champion.

Sora watched in fear as Meramon absorbed the attack; she screamed when Meramon fired his attack, and flinched away when Biyomon got hit. She fell to her knees. Why? Why couldn't she do anything? Sora felt so useless, Biyomon was fighting for Sora, and all she could do was sit there and watch.

She heard the others scream her name that a rock was falling by her. She knew that her legs had moved - on their own accord - but that didn't matter. What use was Sora if she couldn't fight. She felt that beating a fire digimon should be easy, that it should be over already, Meramon should be dead. But he wasn't. Sora had been bothered by the feeling the Digital World had been giving her, but now she was angry. She wasn't about to let a _feeling _make her doubt Biyomon.

No, Sora would believe in Biyomon's abilities, regardless of the feeling.

Sora's eyes shot open. Everything came fast. Meramon throwing a fire ball, Biyomon flying with green fire in her mouth, Matt and Tai running to her; she could see in all in an instant. But then, they were gone. They had all faded to black and Sora found herself stuck in darkness.

No that wasn't true, she could see it now, a small blue light, floating in the midst of the darkness. Sora walked over to the light, she felt a blanket of warmth warp around her as she drew closer. She felt safe and at ease, but she also felt something else.

"You're the feeling." Sora gasped slightly.

Even though Sora had said it more as a statement than a question, the light grew brighter for an instant, as if it was answering her, 'yes'.

Sora didn't know what to do though, she felt so safe, but this feeling made her doubt Biyomon, made her feel uncomfortable around her digimon. Sora hung her head low; it started to hurt.

_Ya can trust me._

Sora perked her head up. Had the light just talked to her?

_I know that I haven't been helpin ya'll that much, but cha gotta trust me if ya wanna help Biyomon._

"Please help Biyomon!" Sora clamped her hand on her mouth as soon as she said that. She still didn't know if she could trust this light, and she didn't want Biyomon to get more hurt than she already was.

The voice sighed at Sora's action, but then started to giggle. _Alrighty, sugar, I'll help ya. All ya gotta do is hold this light._

Sora gulped, but nodded. This was her only way to help Biyomon, and she'd do it. She took a step forward and reached out to cup the light in her hands. Once she had done that, the light bean to shine brighter and brighter until she couldn't see anymore and had to close her eyes from the brightness.

Sora opened her eyes to a familiar voice. "Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon!"

Sora smiled at the big, red flaming bird as it attacked Meramon. The voice did help her.

/Ancient Legends\\\\\

Sora's feet hurt.

She had been traveling by herself (along with Biyomon) for a couple days now and she has made no progress on finding the whereabouts of her best friend, Tai. She felt bad about leaving the group but she felt worse that Tai's missing because he had to go and save her from Datamon.

_Now that I think about it..._Sora thought, _that Datamon seemed to know me. _Sora's mind wandered away as she thought about the encounter with the Ultimate leveled digimon.

_"Let go of me!" Sora cried as she struggled to break the grip Datamon had on her neck; she hated feeling defenseless. Sora looked over to Datamon's right arm which held her digimon partner unconscious. Sora's eyes pleaded for Biyomon to wake up._

_"Sorry girl, but you have the answers I seek." Datamon smirked evilly._

_Sora made another attempt to break the hold on her but failed. She sighed then looked at Datamon, "What are you talking about?"_

_"I have already told you," he said as he continued to wander through the endless hallways, "I have no memories before my fight with Etemon." Datamon looked at Sora, "But my scanners have been reading your bio scans and it recognizes them; it's strange feeling."_

_"I've been getting that feeling since I got here," Sora grumbled in a low enough voice so that Datamon couldn't hear._

_"So where?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Where have we met before?" Datamon said with a hint of anger. Sora grunted as Datamon tightened his grip._

_"I...don't know," she choked out._

_"Stop making excuses!" he snapped. Sora felt his metal fingers imprint on her neck._

_"I can't remember!" she shouted as she gasped for air._

_"Don't lie," Datamon hissed. "Why does your bio scans contain some digimon DNA?!"_

_Sora didn't say anything else, she loss conscious from lack of air before Datamon arrived at a room in the deepest part of the pyramid._

"Sora!"

Sora's head snapped up. "Huh?" Sora looked back down at her digital partner, "Biyomon?"

"I've been calling for a while now," Biyomon said worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. She pushed branches out of the way so they can processed further. "Just thinking."

Biyomon nodded, "Do all humans think as much as you?"

"No," Sora smiled, "I'm just different." Sora stopped in her tracks when she saw a tiny blue ball with wings in front of a mysterious portal.

"Sor-?" Sora put her hand over Biyomon's beak to prevent her from talking. Sora nudged her head over in the direction of the blue ball. Biyomon looked over at the strange digimon and kept quiet to hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry Master Myotismon, I'll make sure those crest never glow. I already separated the boy of Friendship with his younger brother, and with him and his Tokomon arguing his Crest of Hope will never glow. I got that one girl in pink to be worshipped by the Gekomon so she'll never be sincere. Last but not least I have Digitamamon to work Reliability to death and Vademon has Knowledge in his grasps," the blue digimon told his master in the portal.

"Good work DemiDevimon," the mysterious figure - known as Myotismon - said to the newly named digimon, "the boy with Agumon already got his Crest of Courage to glow and we don't need another others." Myotismon looked around to Sora's location (she thought she hid well), "Looks like Love likes to eavesdrop." As DemiDevimon turned around the portal disappeared and DemiDevimon flew over to Sora with a clear smirk on his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Biyomon stepped in front of Sora to protect her; Sora didn't object, she was getting use to being on the sidelined (no matter how much she disliked it). "The DigiDestined of Love?"

"What were you talking to that guy about?" Sora asked in a mixture of anger and confusion. "What do you mean glow?"

DemiDevimon laughed, "You don't need to worry. _Your _crest won't glow."

"How dare you say that?!" Biyomon shouted, "You don't know Sora!"

"I think I do." DemiDevimon said in a sing-a-long voice, "Remember that soccer game your mother wouldn't let you go to?"

Sora took a step back as her mind began to wander again. How did he know about that?

_Ten-year old Sora ran as fast as she could with her injured leg to the soccer field. Her mom said that she shouldn't play soccer anymore, so Sora ran all the way across town. She hadn't known how long it'd take her without her mom driving her. Sora stopped in her tracks when she saw the game was already over and the team lost._

_Sora didn't say anything when her team walked past her. That was their only chance going regional's and she blew it. Then Sora made a realization, someone wasn't here to take her and watch her game._

_Sora looked around and felt tears in her eyes, "Takuya..where are you? You'd promise you come. You said you'd take me." First her mom and now Takuya. Does anyone care for her? Sora hugged herself as she pitied herself._

I can take you to him,_ a voice that seemed to surround Sora said._

_Sora looked up and looked around. She wiped the tears off her face and responded, "Who?"_

_The voice seemed to laugh and in its deep voice it sounded very eerie, _To Takuya of course.

_Sora's face brighten up but then went sullen again, "But he was suppose to take me here and watch my soccer game."_

Dear child the reason he couldn't come is because someone called him somewhere else.

_Sora sniffed, "Why would someone do that? Why didn't he chose me?"_

_The voice seemed to sadden, _That person is very weak and selfish so she called children to do her work for her.

_Sora clenched her fist and suddenly her sadness was replaced for anger. "How could someone do that? Why would Takuya believe them?"_

She is very good at manipulating people, _the voice explained, _I can take you to him and you can help save him.

_Sora smiled slightly, "Really? How?"_

Go to the Shibuya station and there will be a black train there along with three other children like yourself.

_Sora nodded and began to limp across the field and eventually making her way to Odiba train station. As she made her way there she heard the voice say one more thing, _Everything is falling into place.

Sora jumped slightly. That conversation...she never knew that happened. Did it have to do with being in the Digital World? Sora then flinched; DemiDevimon, could he be right? Sora wasn't on very good terms with her mother or Takuya, and...Sora scrunched her face, why couldn't she remember what happen next? She ran to the train and met those three (two boys and a girl) but she couldn't picture their faces. Then what? She couldn't remember seeing Takuya. She became crestfallen, he didn't show up.

"Sora, he's getting away!" Biyomon said while pointing at DemiDevimon.

"Let him go Biyomon," Sora said hollowly, "he's not worth it."

"Sora?" Biyomon said sadly, "What's the matter?"

Sora didn't want to tell Biyomon, but with those big eyes, Sora couldn't say no. Sora sadly smiled and sat down a fallen log. "Well Biyomon, it's started two years ago when I hurt my ankle and I wanted to go to a soccer game..."

/Ancient Legends\\\\\\\

On a different corner of the Digital World, stood a glass castle, and in it were two figures. The blue one was still in the position she had been in the last time the green one saw her: leaning against a pole and looking at the horizon.

"You'll get tried if all you do is stand there," the green figure said in matter of factly.

The blue figure spared him a glance before turning back to the horizon. "Why don't cha go jump off a cliff," she said in a teasingly manner, he only knew she was teasing him because he'd known her so long.

"Now, now, you'd miss me too much."

She still didn't turn to him. "You've been in that form far too long, sugar. You're startin ta talk jus' like him ."

The green figure started to walk toward her. "Yes, that's true. She'd talk like you if she'd been in your form for as long as I have."

She didn't talk for a few seconds. Maybe she was thinking about what he had said. Maybe she was thinking about the old days. She wouldn't tell him though. "You're going to see her, aren't cha?" She had whispered her question.

The green figure was taken aback by her tone, his friend was always a hot headed, stubborn strong warrior. "Indeed I am."

"Can," she gulped and turned to him, "can I go with ya?"

"You know the answer to that." He should have known that's what she was going to ask.

"But she needs me!" She was screaming in his face now. "She's hurtin' so bad, and its 'cuz of me. If she saw me, she'd remember and she'd stop hurtin."

"Or she could have a mental breakdown and lose all of her memories."

The blue figure took a step back and scoffed, "Puh-lease, Sora's stronger than that, honey."

The green figure was happy she calmed down bit, even if it did mean dealing with her immature attitude. "You've already interfered though."

"Jus' ta help her make her digimon digivolve," she reasoned, "and she don't even know it was me."

He shook his head. "You did more than that, it seems she has started to have flashes of her lost memories."

"Really?" The blue figure perked up. "Then she's bound ta have 'membered me, let's go and we'll explain it ta her."

She had already started walking to the door, but the green figure refused to move. "It seems she's remembering how she got here," the blue figure froze, "you going might only add salt to the wound."

She laughed, but he knew it was fake. "There ya go again with yer fancy phrases. Can't ya just say what cha mean?"

He started to walk to the door, past her frozen state. "You are to stay here until I get back."

She only nodded in response.

**(Skittymon): Buttface! Why you take forever to update :U**

**(warrior-of-water): Because IchiRuki is perfect :P**

**(Skittymon): But seriously, you guys don't know how hard and long I had to pester her into writing -w-**

**-Rukia ore wa sumatei- (warrior-of-water) Hm, did you say something?**

**(Skittymon): Sometimes I don't know why I put with you.**

**(warrior-of-water): Because then you'd have no one to fangirl with.**

**(Skittymon):...**

**(warrior-of-water): Until next time (which hopefully will be sooner)! **


End file.
